


A Girly Chat

by StarrySummers04



Series: Everything Has Changed [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Jen returns to the room she is sharing with Hermione and Ginny, they have some questions for her.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in 2013.





	A Girly Chat

Jen's P.O.V

When I got back to Ginny's room, I was automatically bombarded with questions from Hermione and Ginny.

"Where were you?"

"What were you doing?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"Shut up." I hissed and they both backed off straight away. "I was in the kitchen. I went to get some milk because I couldn't sleep." I began. They nodded at me as a sign to continue. "When I got downstairs, Charlie was sat at the table so we started talking. When we were talking about my family, I got a bit teary. Charlie came over to comfort me and then we kissed!"

"Oh, my God." Hermione whispered.

"And then Molly walked in." I finished.

Hermione and Ginny were fighting back laughter when I said that.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked as she moved to go and lie down on her bed so I could climb into the one I'm using.

"I don't know. All of this has made me realise that I really do like Charlie. Anyway, what are you both doing up?" I asked.

"Oh, that." Ginny said, blushing.

"We were making out." Hermione said quietly. I just smiled at them.


End file.
